


【Fate/Grand Order】 Forever and A day［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯生離死別四千六百年之後的某一天，天之楔與天之鎖一起被關在不做愛就不能出去的房間。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	【Fate/Grand Order】 Forever and A day［閃恩]

賢王仔細地檢查那道門，上頭所下的魔術繁複又華麗，像是在架構嚴謹的行軍隊伍中某個士兵突然一邊跳踢踏舞一邊放起了煙火，不協調的同時還難以破解，他試了一兩段詠唱，門上那串氣人的字變成了更加氣人的鬼臉，這肯定不是出自單一魔術師之手。

「吉爾如果這麼介意的話，把門炸開這種事我應該還是辦得到的。」

已經很焦躁了，背後傳來的平靜聲音只是讓他更加心煩意亂。賢王不用回頭就能想像坐在那張潔白的床沿的金綠色槍兵裸著的雙足不安份地晃動。久違的兩人時光，他還記得以前有多麽不喜歡在兩人言歡的時候被旁人打擾，以前、多久以前，約莫四千六百年吧。

「⋯⋯怎麼，你急著出去？」過去的回憶像潮水，一但開始回想就一個接一個氾濫淹過他的腦海，將那些逆轉的魔術咒語與他僅存的堅持一併吞噬。賢王揉著額角這樣問。

「——也沒有，」實際上並不是沒有時間壓力，六點說好了要去參加茶會，作為烏魯克遊戲教學的回報，那個戴著眼鏡的紳士教授要教他西洋棋，而恩奇都並不想給對方任何機會嘲諷來自兩河平原的他不懂守時與禮儀。

可密閉的空間、被迫兩人獨處的機會著實難得，大概不會再有下次。所以恩奇都說，「只是吉爾感覺不想要跟我待在一塊。」

只能看見背影的王很明顯地動搖了，過了好半晌，他才開口說：「⋯⋯沒這回事。」

「可我都來迦勒底——」恩奇都扳著手指，盡量讓聲音聽起來不要太過愉快。「一、二、不，第三個月了，吉爾連話都沒來跟我說不是嗎？」

「⋯⋯現在的本王，沒有跟你自由交談的資格。」

賢王靜默了很久，才終於說出這句話，他的聲音很輕，語氣卻很決絕。換作是別人會將那個口氣稱為無情，但是僅有恩奇都，從來都只有恩奇都，他能穿過一層又一層的偽裝、掩飾、倔強，碰觸到那個不可一世的王最柔軟脆弱之處。他並沒有錯過掩藏在聲音的深處賢王真正的心思。

「為什麼？」

恩奇都比摯友更晚來到這座被冰雪覆蓋的研究機構，幾乎是現世的同時他就捕捉到了摯友熟悉的氣息。然後便是看似永無止盡的機能檢查、系統升級，為了盡快熟悉環境與現況而接連參與修復特異點的任務，當前幾天御主問起他都與賢王敘了什麼舊時，他才老實地說他還沒有跟摯友說上話。

即使他自認為有著身為兵器的冷靜，還是被御主痛心疾首的哀叫嚇了一跳。人類最後的希望握住他的手質問原因，恩奇都據實以告，總覺得摯友的氣息避著他，他也就沒有特意前去。

而後來的、御主到處與人商量打探，這幾天暗處一直傳來的不懷好意視線，直到他們兩個一起被鎖在這間房裡的此刻，恩奇都覺得他似乎是能明白御主的心思，不免地覺得有點好笑。

——我跟吉爾的事情，靠這樣粗糙的手段是幫不上忙的哦。  
因為全世界最理解我的人是他，同時、最理解他的人也是我。

烏魯克的賢王唯一的親友，正愉悅地享受著那個沒有破綻的王無可否認的劇烈動搖。

恩奇都跳下床，踩在地上的瞬間就好像紅葉落地那樣的輕巧。他踏著不急不緩的步伐繞到賢王的身邊，保持著安全的距離。賢王並沒有回答他的問題，於是烏魯克的戰斧繼續發揮他不看場合地點的瘋狂本色。

「是因為明明就是我們兩個一起犯下的罪孽，結果卻由我一個人承擔嗎？是因為明明就是我的死諫，才讓你成為被瞻仰的賢君嗎？是因為你踩著我的屍體，成為了被永遠傳頌的英靈？」

他的聲音平穩，沒有抑揚頓挫也聽不出情緒，仿若無機物。

「所以吉爾認爲這樣的你、沒有與我說話的資格嗎？」

摯友的臉色已經不是鐵青或慘白能夠描述，雖然想要惡作劇的確實是自己、但恩奇都遲來又多餘地心疼起來。

「真是傷腦筋，不管我怎麼努力的規勸，吉爾也總是一個這麼傲慢的人呀。」神造泥人再開口的時候，語氣變得輕快，帶上了柔軟的溫度，他往前跨了一步，於是他們的距離縮短得只要願意伸出手、就能觸碰得到。  
「總是這樣擅自做決定，你有問過我的想法嗎？你有來問過我、我究竟是怎麼想的嗎？」

賢王轉過頭來面對他，明明就同樣是被召喚來現世的、屬於遙遠過去的亡靈，恩奇都卻愕然地在對方的眼睛深處，見到了極其漫長的孤寂。

「⋯⋯朋友啊。你究竟在想什麼呢？」

就像從來沒有獲得安詳的永眠，而是懷抱著悲傷與懊悔在人世間徘徊了千年。比那副容顏更加悲傷的聲音這樣問他。從沒有見過摯友這樣脆弱的一面，恩奇都原來想好的台詞都被拋在腦後。

——我究竟在想什麼呢？回想起瀕死的那一刻，有那麼多來不及說出口的話，他還有許多問題來不及徵詢、許多建議來不及進貢，他甩出的鎖鏈如今掐住了自己的心，恩奇都遲來地想著，他閉上眼睛之後，吉爾究竟一個人用什麼樣的心情度過漫長的一生呢？

「我想著你，吉爾。」最後恩奇都說。「我不想要看見你悲傷，也不想要明明待在同一個地方卻不說話，因為——」不加修飾、不帶目的，單純地傳遞自己的心意。

「——我想念你、想見你，想要跟你說話，想要碰你，想要擁抱你。」

還有想要一塊再看看星星，一塊再去旅行。他們所共度的黃金般澄亮燦爛的美好歲月又短暫又漫長，有那麼多想要再一起體驗一次的事情、有那麼多還來不及一起做的事情。恩奇都還來不及一一細數他的願望清單，烏魯克賢明的王就帶著幾乎無法壓抑的熾熱神情擁抱住他，力道重得讓他們兩人一起摔在地上。

北極熊、西洋棋，豐沛河水流過的富饒大地、綻放奇花異草的蓊鬱森林。神造泥人腦袋裡所有的東西都在他的王吻他的那一刻像肥皂泡泡一樣破碎消散，什麼也不剩，一片空白地只容納了摯友就再也沒有其他多餘位置。摯友、兄弟、家人、愛人，從千年前刻畫至今的最親密的存在，恩奇都還記得吉爾伽美什嘴唇的形狀與觸感，卻從未記得他是這麼樣的溫柔又小心翼翼，像是害怕他隨時要崩解成握不住的土塊泥屑。

恩奇都遲來幾千年地意識到，是他帶給了吉爾伽美什一生最快樂的回憶，也是他帶給了他一生最痛苦的回憶。他們烙印了對方的靈魂，抹上了自己的顏色，即使死亡也無法徹底將他們分開。

於是恩奇都便竭盡所能地回應吉爾伽美什，他張開嘴，舌頭就像冬眠轉醒的蛇，不需要重新複習就能憑藉本能勾住對方，他們吻得難分難捨，只在瀕臨窒息的前一秒才稍微分開一下下，擷取了必要的空氣以後又再度碰觸彼此，直到他們都氣喘吁吁為止。

「⋯⋯我從以前就分不太清，到底是跟你接吻比較累？還是比試性能比較累？」恩奇都說，注意到了自己不知道什麼時候已經整個人坐在摯友的腿上，但是王並沒有把這種程度的僭越放在心上，他攏了攏恩奇都貼在脖頸上的髮絲，將它們都順到背後去。

「我也不太明白為什麼明明有床，我們每次都要在莫名其妙的地方把自己搞得腰痠背痛。」  
吉爾伽美什說，像是想起什麼遙遠的回億一樣低低地笑了起來，他托住摯友的臀直接將恩奇都抱了起來，往床的方向走去。

「我挺喜歡在花園裡⋯⋯但吉爾不喜歡蟲吧。」仗著王的寵愛，泥人摟著他的脖子，將臉埋在他的頸肩，嗅著對方熟悉的味道。就像隻貓咪一樣，吉爾伽美什想起當年養在宮殿裡的獅子，除了他之外就只肯親近恩奇都一個人，便用下巴蹭了蹭恩奇都的頭頂。

「對，我也討厭落葉跟鳥，浴室倒是方便，不過你不喜歡。」  
「我畢竟是泥巴做的，太多水又濕氣重的地方挺麻煩嘛。」

「我們有一回在天臺做了，西杜麗還發脾氣，要我們不要在半公開場合胡來。」  
「隔天我們幹了什麼來著？對了，我們在王座上做了嘛。」  
「西杜麗氣得臉都發白了。」  
「不怪她，我們當年確實很混蛋。」吉爾伽美什笑了起來，恩奇都啃咬他的鎖骨。

「聽你這樣說很奇怪，我還是習慣又自大又傲慢的吉爾。」  
「我還以為你是為了規勸我才來到我的宮殿呢。」  
「我只說我習慣，沒說那樣比較好。」  
「哼，我可是好好地成為了烏魯克的賢王呢。」

「是嗎，還想說當年還沒能體驗的遺憾，也許現世吉爾會陪我試試看呢。」恩奇都想了想又說，吉爾伽美什挑了挑眉。  
「我哪裡都會跟你去。」

他們兩個大約只靜默了一秒，就同時開口了：

「伊絲塔的房間。」恩奇都說。  
「伊絲塔的房間？」吉爾伽美什說。

他們兩對看了一眼，噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「好吧，等我們從這裡出去也許還有時間——我聽說她今天跟master去刷特異點了。」

把恩奇都推進柔軟的被褥之間時吉爾伽美什並不急著動作。他已經許久連摯友的臉都沒有好好端詳過，不知道是不是明白他的心思，恩奇都睫毛一搧一搧地耐心等著他。他們明明已經分開幾千年、尷尬地相避幾個月，此刻吉爾伽美什竟然一點久別重逢的彆扭都沒有，那雙眼還是澄澈而空靈，模仿神妓而來的鼻子與顴骨都細膩如瓷器，剛剛跟他激烈糾纏的嘴紅艷水潤，吉爾伽美什嘆了一口氣，往摯友的額頭落下一個非常溫柔的吻，那並非是王的賞賜、而是對失而復得的愛人無盡的憐惜。

他們的身體還深刻地記得彼此。

吉爾伽美什進入的時候恩奇都狠狠地倒抽一口氣就完全接納了他，這讓王感到錯愕，他承認他急躁得想與摯友重逢，所以並沒有太認真在做事前處理，但是完整吞下他的那條甬道、超越他想像的濕潤溫暖。

「恩奇都，別告訴我你光靠擁抱跟親吻就可以濕成這樣。」  
「哈⋯⋯如果吉爾不是這麼硬的話也許還有資格嘲笑我哦。」

恩奇都憑藉著本能調整身體構造，他們兩人都難以按耐、他便選擇了原就是作為交合器官的女性下身，但此刻他已經開始感到後悔，太過敏感的陰道吞進了粗大的性器，戰慄的感覺一路延伸到腳趾尖，恩奇都可是用盡了最後的理智在與吉爾伽美什鬥嘴。

「我還想說久別重逢應該對你溫柔一點的呢，還是說天之鎖並不需要這種多餘的體貼？」

吉爾伽美什咬了他的脖子，在他耳邊戲謔地笑著問，呼出來的熱氣吹得恩奇都耳根與腰肢俱軟，還來不及央求特赦，吉爾伽美什便動了起來。他一動恩奇都就反射性地將腿夾住摯友的腰間，冷酷的王一下一下惡狠狠地釘進最深處，若僅僅以肉體意義來說恩奇都確實是處子，不管機體裡承載了多少與王歡愛的記憶，這具身體也無法直接承受劇烈的性愛。

他恨恨地想著，我反抗不了，你也別想好過。於是那美麗的嗓音、在烏魯克正氣凜然地向吉爾伽美什王發出挑戰，而後無數次地與其暢談、替其解夢，與其說過無數話語的那令王作夢都念念不忘的嗓音，發出了他所能發出最淫蕩的呻吟。

恩奇都夾雜著生理與慾望的浪叫對吉爾伽美什來說簡直就是折磨，每次的抽插都能感受到小穴越絞越緊，他知道不慢下來恩奇都承受不了，但是把愛頂嘴的戀人操哭的本能慾望也難以抵抗，最後吉爾伽美什一不做二不休吻住了恩奇都的嘴，在綿延不絕的深吻裡把摯友幹到潮吹。

把自己填滿的性器抽離身體的瞬間恩奇都忍不住發出嗚咽，隨之而來的巨大空虛感讓陰道反射性地顫抖，吉爾伽美什射在裡面的精液像失禁一樣溢出，滴在潔白的床單上。吉爾伽美什的手指滑過自己被恩奇都的愛液沾濕的小腹，恩奇都癱在床上喘得有些急促，可憐兮兮地撒賴喊：「吉爾⋯⋯」

王便從善如流地將裹著水的手指推進還飢餓的穴口，一次三根。

恩奇都氣得一腳踩在這個毫無良心的混蛋腰上，王笑著原諒了摯友的放肆，順勢握著對方的腳踝固定在床上，恩奇都的腿被扳開，吉爾伽美什能清楚地看見被他操得發抖的肉穴正貪婪地吞嚥他的手指，吮吸之間發出極其淫穢的水聲。

「才剛吃過我的傢伙，只給你一根手指的話滿足不了吧。」  
「⋯⋯果然我沒有親眼目睹賢王的榮幸嗎。」

聽見摯友的控訴，吉爾伽美什笑了起來。

「什麼話，賢王是因為你、暴君也是因為你啊，恩奇都。」  
「我這時候應該說什麼？感謝王的器重？您這樣的厚愛臣下承受不起？」

恩奇都哀了一聲，因為吉爾伽美什冷不防地往內壁重重地刮了一下。溫柔個屁，賢明個屁，恩奇都在心裡碎念，咬著牙讓吉爾伽美什還留在體內就硬換了姿勢——把臉埋進枕頭裡不想理他。

無恥的吉爾伽美什貼了上來，作為一國之王這麼無恥真的要不得——他再度硬挺起來的下身緊緊地貼合著恩奇都的臀部曲線，在他耳邊輕輕吹著氣：「我記得你以前很喜歡從背後來，是動物的本能嗎？」

要不是慾望被緊緊攫在對方手裡，恩奇都現在就想大義滅親。到底誰一小時前還說著『沒有與他說話的資格』，現在就把他操得大概連站都站不穩？暴虐的烏魯克王恣意地使用他的後穴——不做為交合的器官被肉棒粗魯侵犯著、作為交合的器官卻只能不滿足地咬著王的手指，在吉爾伽美什第二次射在恩奇都體內時，他也被迫恥辱地僅靠著手指就潮吹了第二次。

喘息的空檔恩奇都連看都不想看吉爾伽美什的臉。稍微冷靜下來的吉爾伽美什明白自己的失控，很坦率地湊到恩奇都的身邊沒底氣地賠罪。

王把他的摯友抱進懷裡，還來不及替愛人捏幾下酸軟的腰，從身後延伸出來的鎖鏈捆住了吉爾伽美什的四肢，把他放倒的同時才開始慢慢勒緊，烏魯克的王有三分之二的神性，而天之鎖本來就是對神寶具、鎖的主人更是神造來用以抑制他的戰斧。恩奇都一翻就跨坐到了他的身上，狂妄地從高處看他，笑得天真又邪魅。吉爾伽美什從以前就拿他這副樣子沒輒。

「要是知道你把天之鎖拿來當閨房情趣用品，那些神大概會哭出來吧。」  
「要哭的話，早在我們兩個第一次做愛的時候就已經哭了吧。」

忤逆天意的神造兵器顯得得意，他修長的指尖直指吉爾伽美什的咽喉。

「自以為是的王啊、就讓我來矯正你的傲慢吧。」  
「不要一邊發抖一邊講的話我可能還會稍微害怕一點。」

吉爾伽美什用膝蓋頂了頂恩奇都還顫抖著收縮的女性器官，好笑地發現恩奇都不知何時已經將下身增加了男性構造，大概是因為被使用過的陰道無法直接抹去，這層不知所謂的防線逗樂了王，他乾脆地躺平，看著他的瘋狂摯友要如何規勸自己。

恩奇都俯趴在他的胸膛，若不是他同時用跨間蹭著他的陰莖，吉爾伽美什會說那個笑容就像初生的嬰兒一般甜蜜無邪，恩奇都把鬢髮全攏到右耳後，側著臉低下頭咬了吉爾伽美什的鼻尖，不輕不重，他又吻了他的眼角與臉頰，像是要用那雙唇把他的臉部輪廓描摸一遍似地仔細地吻著，恩奇都的神情既虔誠又深情，吉爾伽美什卻能感受到搔刮、折磨著他陰莖的肉穴又開始蓄滿了水，連帶抵著他小腹的恩奇都的陰莖也漸漸硬了起來。四肢被限制活動並不能一併抹去王的傲氣，吉爾伽美什仰頭迎戰，將那個獻上深吻的小泥巴怪物吻得連換氣都無暇顧及。

吉爾伽美什笑著動了動腰，讓硬挺的性器蹭過恩奇都的下身，愉悅地感受摯友的顫慄。

「在手指之後，現在你要靠接吻高潮了嗎？我的摯友。」  
「嗯，我覺得不是辦不到哦。」

不過，那樣未免太不過癮了。赤裸地宣言後恩奇都又這樣補充，面對有著惡趣味的楔，鎖總是樂意正面迎敵。他挺起身子，一手撐著吉爾伽美什的肩膀、一手探到身後撐開自己的後穴，讓穴口抵著因為情慾而發燙的龜頭。吉爾伽美什已經可以感受到恩奇都體內的濕潤與燥熱，摯友卻停下了動作，歪著頭看著他笑。

「求我啊。」他挑著吉爾伽美什的下巴說。  
「有種把鎖打開，我肯定幹死你。」

只是想說說這種台詞的恩奇都當然不會理會這種挑釁，他大笑著扭著腰試圖要把吉爾伽美什吞下，由下往上的姿勢讓進入的感覺更加強烈，雖然剛剛已經用過一次，愛人的性器一寸一寸地輾過甬道的煎熬還是讓恩奇都皺起了眉，吉爾伽美什當然不會放過這個笑話他的機會。

「如果是因為太大造成你的困擾，身為體貼的王我可是很樂意幫忙的。」  
「想得美，吉爾就慢慢忍耐吧。」

頭部完全進入以後恩奇都乾脆雙手都扶著吉爾伽美什的肩膀使力，浸濕髮絲的薄汗、被情慾染得潮紅的臉蛋與被快感侵蝕而逐漸渙散的眼神對王來說都是絕美的風景，恩奇都緩慢的動作讓交合的感受被放大，就連吉爾伽美什也漸漸沒有餘裕，他的喘息變得粗重，彷彿感受到他的焦躁，恩奇都咬著牙一口氣坐到了底。

「——！」

他們兩個幾乎是同時高潮了。恩奇都射在吉爾伽美什的小腹上，而吉爾伽美什滾燙的精液灌滿恩奇都的後穴。王與他的摯友一瞬間都愕然，然後同時笑了出來。

「吉爾啊，身為王，這麼快不行哦。」  
「被我幹到射的傢伙有資格說我？」  
「你哪有，吉爾根本就沒幫忙！都是我自己在努力！」  
「哼。不是你自己拒絕我的嗎？」

沒有意義的爭執一下就到了盡頭，吉爾伽美什與恩奇都誰不是極其熟知性事？但是像這樣子跟情竇初開的少年一樣難以自持，也不過是因為相擁的對象是那個在夢裡想過成千上萬次的對方。恩奇都解開了鎖，雙手一獲得自由吉爾伽美什就先抱住了他，在他的脖子上留下了清晰的齒印。

「在烏魯克以下犯上、對王動武的罪行，你可還沒忘記要怎麼判決吧。」  
溫熱的氣息吹在恩奇都的頸間，他的王低聲在耳邊問。恩奇都咬了回去，比摯友更加用力地留下痕跡。  
「是問判決一般人的標準？還是判決我的標準呢？」

吉爾伽美什並沒有立刻回答，他再次把恩奇都推進被褥之間，換了個他比較方便使力的姿勢，猛烈又急促的撞擊讓恩奇都無禮的頂嘴都化成呻吟與啜泣，吉爾伽美什空出一隻手與他十指交扣，溫柔地舔去摯友眼角的淚水，卻一點也沒有放輕蹂躪他的力道。

第四次的高潮才終於讓天之鎖因為餘韻與疲困而顯得順服一些，窩在天之楔的懷裡安分地調整自己的呼吸。那神情太過惹人憐愛，吉爾伽美什一邊替恩奇都整理凌亂的髮絲，一邊抹去他額間的汗水。

一瞬間房裡寂靜的只剩下兩個人合拍的呼吸。吉爾伽美什與恩奇都皆沒開口，可心裡想的事情恐怕是一樣的。沒想到漫長的千年之後、竟然還能等到重逢的一天。

「累的話就睡一下吧，一會而我再抱你回房間。」

烏魯克王展現出僅僅只給摯友一人的溫柔，而他憐愛的神造兵器在他的擁抱裡震驚地抬起頭。

「我們還沒去伊絲塔的房間欸！」

✯

誰也不能阻止天之鎖diss女神大人

及

Caster們想著到底為什麼解鎖了這麼久他們還不出來，說好的鬧彆扭？


End file.
